The present invention relates to a water level detector and indicator system which shows the water level of a water reservoir step by step so that the users have sufficient time to take the necessary steps before the water reservoir is empty.
A water reservoir may be installed in a building for keeping water. When a water reservoir is installed, it must be properly sealed to prevent contamination. Once a water reservoir is sealed, it is difficult to know the existing amount of water contained in the water reservoir. In order to keep water be continuously and automatically supplied, a switch is commonly installed to control the water pump permitting it to pump water to the water reservoir when the level of water drops below the predetermined range. However, if the external water supply to the water reservoir is stopped, the water pump will run in idle when the level of water drops below the predetermined range, and the users can know the situation only when water in the water reservoir has been completely used up.